This invention is directed to an apparatus to process pizza dough, and more particularly, to an apparatus that relaxes, flattens, and spreads the dough to a state where it is ready to receive thereon cheese, sauce and other food ingredients.
Heretofore, it is known to process pizza dough by hand. A predetermined amount of dough is flattened by pounding, rolling, and stretching, or the like, to the desired shape and thickness. The steps are done entirely by hand in which the elastic dough is shaped to fit the baking pan by skilled fingers which relax the dough. The perimeter or marginal edge is turned upwardly to form a lip, and the processed dough is now ready to receive thereon the pizza making ingredients, such as, cheese, sauce, oil, etc. Thereafter, the processed dough, with the ingredients thereon, is placed in a temperature controlled oven for baking to become a pizza pie ready to eat.
The aforesaid process is well known to most every one who has visited a pizza parlor. The steps taken to prepare or process the dough often attract customers and people passing by who view the process performed by skilled hands as an eye catching show. However, the effort required on the part of the chef takes considerable time and skill.
The present invention provides a novel apparatus which overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with the heretofore known processing of pizza dough by hand, as hereinafter described.